Skank and the Stark
by BeccaWritesFic
Summary: Blaine's mother moves from her job in Chicago to one in Lima. Blaine decides to live with her and attend the local high school, and then he sees him. Blaine!Anderstark Skank!Kurt AU


Chapter 1

********Blaine was walking along to his third period class, his friends laughing and walking alongside him, when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Oh, Blaine I just got the best news!"

"Mama? Okay, what's the 'great news'?" Blaine questioned as he walked into a small alcove to have more privacy.

"You know that job I wanted to transfer to? The one in Lima? I got it!"

"That's great mama!"

"Blaine honey, it'll be so nice to be closer to you. Chicago feels so far away, and I've barely gotten to see you, since I moved here."

Chicago was over five hours away, and it would be nice not to be so far from his mother. That's when Blaine got an idea.

"What if I moved there with you, mama? What if I lived with you?"

Lydia Anderson replied. "But sweetheart, you love Dalton, and the commute wouldn't be all that great,"

Blaine's idea began to expand. He'd always hated how he ran away to Dalton after the Sadie Hawkins incident, and he often wished he had stayed to fight. Starting at the local Lima high school would be the perfect way to get over all of that. Blaine also missed his mother terribly. He was decided.

"But what if I transferred to the high school they have there?" he asked.

"Sweetie, after what happened last tim-"

"Mama, that's not going to happen again. Dad wouldn't let it."

"You're right," she sighed. "Talk to your father in the morning. Now get along to class. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too mama. Bye."

Blaine just hoped his father would agree to his transfer. Tony Stark could be a stubborn man.

* * *

"Hey Blainey, what's up?" Tony asked through the Skype call.

"Well Dad, um…mom is moving to this town in Ohio-"

"Lima, I heard," Tony interrupted.

"Yeah, and since she's trying to be closer to me, I thought that I'd try to be closer to her…and go live with her there," Blaine finished with a proud look.

"That's gonna be a long commute. It's how many hours away? JARVIS?"

"Lima is approximately one hour and forty minutes away from Westerville by car."

The computer voice said from somewhere on Tony's end of the call.

"See Blaine, one hour and forty minutes away. Why not just keep boarding at Dalton?"

"But I was thinking I'd leave Dalton and go to the local high school," Blaine answered.

"YOU WHAT!? Blaine do you remember what happened the last time you went to a public school?!" Tony screeched at his son.

"I'm not likely to forget it." Blaine said, tracing the scar on his ribs through his shirt. It was mostly faded after the two years, but Blaine knew it was there, a reminder of what had happened that night.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, you're right. It's not the kind of thing you'd forget," Tony apologized.

"You'll tell me if something starts happening again, right?"

"Of course," Blaine assured. "Besides I think Natasha might kill anyone who tries to mess with me."

"Damn straight!" Natasha's voice came from somewhere behind Tony.

"I could always sew some kevlar into your skin. You know the thing that's in bulletproof vests and stuff?" Tony said ignoring Natasha behind him "Or-oooh I could get you a sumo suit! That'll protect you from those little shits!"

"Um... sorry dad, but I don't think that'll go over well with the other kids. I'm just going to try to blend in, not get noticed."

"Please, kid. You're more attention-seeking than I am, and I've seen the things you wear when you're out of your uniform. You look like one of the members of the lollipop guild"

"DAAAAAD!" Blaine shrieked

"Sorry Blainers, but it's true. You're like a gay peacock in the middle of the desert," Tony teased. "Hey JARVIS, how do peacocks blend in when they're in the wild anyway?"

"Peacocks, the male peafowl, hide in trees. The green coloration on their tail feathers help them camouflage themselves," the computer responded.

"See Blaine. Just hide in some trees, and you'll be fine."

"Dad, there aren't trees inside the school." Blaine finally managed to break through his father's monologue.

"Sure there are Blainey- desks, tables, chairs and more! I know how much you love climbing on furniture."

"Dad, just stop. Are you really okay with me going to this new school?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I will never forgive myself for not being there for you, when you were going through all of that bullying. I can protect you better now, and if moving and going to public school is what you really want, then I'm not going to stop you." The tone of the conversation turning more serious.

"And Blaine, Clint and I can always come talk to someone who's bothering you," Natasha said leaning into the viewfinder over Tony's head.

"God, can't I get a little privacy when I'm talking to my kid?" Tony whined.

"Nope," said Natasha. "Not if you're talking to him in the dining area. Oh, and Blaine? Good luck at your new school!"

"Thanks 'Tasha," Blaine said."Dad, you are cool with this, right?"

"Yeah, Blaine, sure. If it'll make you and your mother happy," Tony replied.

"Thanks Dad. I'll talk to you later." Blaine shut his laptop, still hearing his father mutter something about "nosy assassins, eavesdropping on conversations."

* * *

"Hey Q!" came a call from a husky voice. The young woman looked up. She had short blonde hair, the top layer of her choppy locks dyed a bright pink. Her loose black top was slashed multiple times, and her long black skirt dragged on the ground.

"Why are you doing that to your voice? You don't have to pretend around me, and I know it hurts your throat," she paused. "Then again, I forgot you like things that hurt your throat."

"Hardy-har-har, very funny. On that topic, I really need to get laid, Quinn." This time his voice came out melodic and clear.

"I've told you I go by 'Q' now, Kurt," She responded emphasizing the 't.'

The boy, Kurt, was tall and lean with an upturned nose and skin like a china doll. The pink streaks in his towering brown hair matched Quinn's own.

"What happened to Daniel?" Quinn asked.

"He went back to OSU. Something about needing to pass his classes and keep his scholarship," Kurt said.

"Then why don't you use your hands like the rest of us?"

"Please, I'm not that pathetic," he retorted.

"I just need a good fuck, and then I can get back to never showing up to my classes and still getting A's."

"Whatever Hummel. Just show up on Monday, alright?"

Quinn left waving her left hand, still clutching a cigarette, knowing Kurt was still watching her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," He grumbled as he stalked out to the parking lot.

* * *

Blaine walked into McKinley on his first day, his outfit ironed and worn just the way he had planned it the night before, gel-helmet (as his brother called it) and bowtie perfectly set. As he walked through the halls looking for the principal's office, he passed cheerleaders, jocks, geeks, gamers, goths, stoners (which for some reason were actually in the school), some nice thespians he planned on talking to later, and every other clique you could imagine.

One of the thespians seemed to be yelling at an extremely tall jock with a dazed expression on. Blaine looked for someone friendly, who would tell him how to get to the damn principal's office. Then he saw them. Or, more importantly, him. A boy, a man really, with brown gravity-defying hair that had streaks of hot pink in the front. He had on sinfully tight jeans, is he really allowed to wear those? They could start riots, Blaine thought.

The boy was wearing a dark gray ripped t-shirt, which, honestly was mostly in shreds (Blaine wouldn't be surprised if it fell apart entirely) and was being held together with what must have been dozens of safety pins. Blaine looked at his large chunky boots, with so many buckles, and he realized he had let his eyes roam up and down the poor unsuspecting boy's body. God, why can't I for once not crush on an obviously uninterested, yet completely gorgeous, man? Blaine thought.

Blaine looked up to find the boy's eyes staring straight into his own. They were the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen; blue and green, or were they gray? He didn't even notice the large teenager in a letterman jacket approaching him with a large cup until it was turned over his head.


End file.
